Jewel of Nadia
by Anna May
Summary: What happens when Dark touches this jewel and him and Daisuke are separated and then Daisuke is kidnapped.
1. Prologue

The Jewel of Nadia

Prologue

The Jewel of Nadia is one of the Hikari's most famous and powerful artworks. The power of the jewel is that on a night with a full moon, whoever touches it and has two sides like light and dark, or has two souls. They will be split apart into two different bodies.

The jewel was made about five hundred years ago. Long before the great Phantom Thief Dark Mousey was even born. The creator of the jewel was the beautiful Nadia Hikari. Nadia was the most beautiful, she had blonde hair and blue eyes which was rare five hundred years. Also she was the most powerful and the first in the Hikari bloodline to have magic.

Nadia was so beautiful, that she had a hard time getting rid of the men that wanted to marry her. There was only one man that stole her heart and that was a handsome red haired thief name Zackeria Niwa.

Nadia wanted to tell him how she felt, but she had a problem. She had two sides, a light and a dark side. The light side was the side that fell in love with Zackeria and the dark side fell in love with the thought of killing him. So the light side decided to make the jewel.

She spent many months of work and concentration until she finally made the jewel. So on a night with a full moon, Nadia touched the jewel. It was a lot of pain but her light side and her dark side were separated.

The two sides looked exactly alike, they could be twins. The light side wanted to kill her dark side but she ran away. Later Nadia would regret letting her dark side get away.

After the ordeal with the jewel and separating into two bodies. Nadia finally told Zackeria how she felt and they both were in love. Between the time Nadia confessed her love to a Zackeria and the next full moon, Nadia started to fell weak and tired, almost like she was dying. Once the full moon came, Nadia started to feel a horrible pain in her chest and when she figured out what was happening, she died.

When the light Nadia died, the dark half felt her death and decided to go and kill her light side's beloved Zackeria. This is how the terrible relationship between the Niwa's and Hikari's started.


	2. The split

Chapter 1: The Split 

"Dark! I don't think you should go steal this Jewel of Nadia, tonight"  
said a red head boy name Daisuke Niwa.

It was a beautiful night and tonight the great Phantom Thief Dar is going to steal the Jewel of Nadia.

"Stop being so paranoid," said the violet haired thief Dark.

"But Dark," Daisuke whined, "Satoshi said we shouldn't steal the jewel tonight."

Earlier that day

"I would advise you to not steal the Jewel of Nadia tonight," said a blue haired boy named Satoshi Hiwatari.

"Why not tonight?" Daisuke asked.

"Because tonight its magic will be activated."

"Like I'm going to listen to that weirdo!"

"Satoshi is not a weirdo," Daisuke yelled.

"Yeah, he is."

"No, he isn't."

"Yeah, whatever lover boy," Dark said with his famous smile on his face.

"Fine, think what you want," Daisuke said after finally giving in, "but Dark, just be careful tonight because I have a really bad feeling."

"Aren't I always careful," Dark smirked.

"NO!" Daisuke yelled.

"Man, Dai you're so mean to me. That hurt." Dark said trying to act sad and hurt.

"I know, I am," Daisuke said with a smile and a little laugh. "Wow, look at the full moon, isn't it pretty."

"Yeah it is really pretty isn't it, Dai. Well be better get going or we are going to be late." With that said Dark took off to the museum with his jet-black wings.

When he got to the museum, Dark saw the police waiting outside for him. So they could catch him, but he would get away, again.

"Hey, Daisuke, do you know why they always wait for me outside?"

"I don't know. You should ask them sometime." Daisuke replied.

"Yeah, I think I will," Dark said with agreement.

Getting inside was a piece of cake. Dark went through the skylight that led to the room where the jewel is stored. As Dark got in, he noticed how beautiful the jewel looked in the moonlight.

"This is going to be way to easy," Dark said with his cocky attitude voice.

"Just hurry up Dark, I still have a bad feeling about this."

"Alright, I'll hurry up so Dai can stop being scared," Dark said in his teasing voice.

"I'm not scared!" Daisuke yelled.

"Yes, you are!"

"Am not!"

"Are, too!"

"Am not!"

"Are, too!"

"Am not!"

"Are, too!"

"Just shut up and get this over with!" Daisuke said angrily

"Alright, alright, but you will here more about this later," Dark said with a grin.

Daisuke just sat and waited for Dark to be done. He was angry at Dark and didn't want to talk to him for the rest of the night.

Dark could tell that Daisuke was mad at him, so he decided to hurry up. So he walked up and grabbed the jewel. As soon as Dark took off the pedestal,  
he felt a great and horrible pain in his chest.

The power of the jewel forced Daisuke and Dark to switch. After the switching, Dark couldn't feel any of the pain anymore but he could tell that Daisuke did.

"Daisuke, switch with me!" Dark yelled.

"I can't. Dark, this hurts so much," Daisuke replied between breaths.

Dark tried to take over, so he could take over the pain but he couldn't.  
The jewel wouldn't let him, so he was stuck watching his best friend Daisuke be torn from the inside.

The pain didn't last much longer but it felt like his insides were being torn apart. After a couple of seconds, Daisuke's body was trying to push something out. When it was finally pushed out, Daisuke blacked out.

Dark was out of Daisuke into his own body. He looked over and saw Daisuke on the floor. His breathing was harsh and there was a pool of blood around his limp body.

"I've got to help him."

As soon as Dark took a step, this bubble like thing burst in the room and went over to Daisuke. It got bigger and then swallowed Daisuke up. It then started to float away through the hole that it made in the wall.

Dark stood up and started running towards the bubble thing. "Wait! Don't take Daisuke!"

The bubble took Dark as a threat and shot Dark before Dark got close to it and it's prize.

"NO…….. come back. Daisuke, come back. DAISUKE!" Dark yelled as he knelt unable to move.

The bubble floated away with Daisuke in it.

**A/N Sorry about not updating in a while. Ihad issues. I typed it at school and then found out that they just blocked the site, so I try sending it to me and that doesn't work. So when I was going to try again, the library was full because of the NWEA testing. I hate thoses tests. Well now it is up and I hope you enjoy.**


	3. He's gone

Ch. 2 He's gone

"Daisuke…no," Dark started crying so hard, that he didn't even hear Satoshi enter the room.

"Dark, where is Daisuke?" Satoshi asked with a firm but worried voice.

"He's… He's gone," Dark said and then started crying again.

Silence hung in the room as Satoshi looked around and saw two pools of blood. He assumed that one of the pools of blood was from the splitting of Daisuke and Dark. The thing that Satoshi couldn't figure out was why Dark was hurt and why there was a hole in the wall.

Finally Satoshi asked the question that was bugging him, "What happened, Dark?"

"Well, I came here to steal the Jewel of Nadia. As soon as I took it, I felt a great pain in my chest, suddenly Dai and I had switched places.

"Why did you switch!" Satoshi yelled.

"Shut up and let me finish my story!" Dark yelled back. "We were switched because the jewel somehow made us. So Dai started to feel the pain that I felt seconds before, but I think it was worse. After a couple of seconds, I was shot out of Dai's body and into one of my own. When I looked up at Dai, there was a pool of blood. He was also breathing really hard and I was about to go to him. Then this bubble comes in and went over to Dai. It then swallowed Dai up…," Dark started crying again.

"Go on," Satoshi said with fear in his voice.

"After it swallowed Dai, I ran after it, but it shot me down and took Dai away," Dark started crying again, even harder than before. "Why… Why did this happen right after our fight. Dai was right, something bad did happen and now he is paying the price for my screw up."

"Dark, get a hold of yourself. We will find Daisuke," Satoshi said sternly.

"I guess, that I will have go save Dai," Dark stood up and looked ready for anything, but he fell back down. "Guess, I've lost a lot of blodd." After that Dark fell unconscience.

"Krad, will you please teleport Dark back to the Niwa's place?" Satoshi asked the blonde demon that lives inside of him.

"Why? When right now I can kill him and have my mission in life completed," Krad stated.

"If you killed him right now then it would be no fun. Don't you at least want him to fight back before you kill him. Then your mission will be completed, with no fun."

"Fine, I will send him to the Niwa's, but next time he won't be so lucky," Krad said angrily.

After Krad said that, him and Satoshi switched places so Krad could do a teleportation spell. As soon as Krad was done, he and Satoshi switched back.

After Dark was gone, Satoshi and Krad had switched, and they did the teleportation spell. A police officer came into the room.

"Wow, what happened in here?" the police officer asked, while he was amazed at how much blood there was and the big hole in the wall. "It looks like there was a fight in here. Um...sir, do you know what happened in here?"

"No."

"Oh, then do you have any idea who that boy was in the giant bubble?"

"What boy? Satoshi asked, acting like he didn't know anything.

"Well, if I remember right, a boy with red hair was in a bubble that came out of this room. The boy looked to be in a lot of pain," replied the officer.

"Where did the bubble head towards?"

"Um, I think it was heading south, towards the ocean."

"Thank you, now I will go home," Satoshi said as he left the museum and walked home on this cold and dark night.

'Why would the bubble be heading towards the ocean?' Satoshi mentally asked himself. 'Why would it take Daisuke instead of Dark? This whole thing seems like someone knew that Dark would touch the jewel and that Dark and Daisuke would be separated. Wait...' Satoshi thought, having a bright idea, 'if I remember right, today was the day the jewel was given to the museum. Maybe the person who donated the jewel might have an idea of what's going on.'

With that thought, Satoshi went to personless apartment and went to his nice warm bed.

At the Niwa's house, Emiko was in a state of shock. She was crying her eyes out because she saw her precious son in pain and being kidnapped by a giant floating bubble on the news. She also saw Dark in Daisuke's room with a large wound.

"Daisuke, my son, is gone from me," wailed Emiko loudly.

"Don't worry, Emiko, we will find Daisuke and bring him back safely," Daikii stated calmly, but you could tell that he was worried for Dai, as well.

"I just hope so," Emiko said while still crying.

Dark could here the crying and the conversation from Dai's room. He was feeling really sad and empty.

'Why did it take, Dai,' Dark thought, 'Why couldn't it have been me? I should've listened to Dai, he tried to warn me and now he is gone. It is so hard to believe that he's gone.' Dark starts crying again.'I have to calm down and think. First, I will figure out what happened, when I touched the jewel. After that, I will need to figure out where that bubble took, Dai, but I can't help Dai in this condition. I will go to sleep and pray that Daisuke will be alright.'

After that thought and some difficulty. Dark went to sleep. He didn't have a very peaceful sleep, he kept on having nightmares about Daisuke being killed.

After a couple of hours, Daisuke woke up, he noticed that he was in a cramped, one celled room, with one small window and he was chained. He was still in a lot of pain but it wasn't as bad as before and his heart hurt for a couple of minutes. It felt like it was empty, then he realized that Dark wasn't with him.

'Why isn't Dark with me?' Daisuke asked himself. 'Where am I? Why do I have chains? Why do I have so many questions but no answers?' Daisuke pulled his knees closer to himself and then began to cry.

He was afraid that no one would find him, but he had a feeling that Dark would find him eventually. He was satisfied and calm, but that all crumbled when the door opened and reveiled a tall scary man, in the doorway.

The man smiled, his smile showed that he was going to have a fun time with Daisuke. Daisuke had a feeling that he wasn't going to like this at all.

Daisuke then black out.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, but I've beens really lazy and busy. So I hope I made all my fans happy by updating. I hoped you enjoyed.**


	4. Winston

**A/N: Finally, I updated. Sorry for the long wait, but I have been lazy for the past six months. I had it written but I was to lazy to type this, so sorry for making you wait. I want to thank ehblahbing for reading and e-mailing me and I also want to thank Avia Jenith for her helpful constructive critisism. Well here is the next chapter.**

Chapter 3 Winston

Satoshi decided not to go to school today. He had this strange feeling that the whole class would like to have an idea of what happened and they all know that Satoshi was there. Satoshi just didn't want to put up with the headache of explaining what happened. Another reason he didn't want to go was, he was going to do some research about the jewel and who donated it.

"Hm, lets see who donated the Jewel of Nadia," said Satoshi, out loud to himself, as he was walking to his computer. He typed in 'Donation of Jewel of Nadia,' into the Google search engine and got thousands of results on this anime called Nadia, but that isn't what he wanted. After searching for a while, he found what he was looking for and wasn't pleased with what he found.

"Oh, no. I have to go and tell Dark this right now!" Satoshi said out loud, while he was running to the door and heading to the Niwa's house.

-------------------------------------------------

"WHAT, DID YOU SAY!" yelled Dark at the top of his lungs.

"I said that Daisuke is going to die," said Satoshi calmly, even though he wasn't, but he had to, to make sure Dark didn't explode, but it wasn't helping.

"DAISUKE IS GOING TO DIE!" Dark started yelling again.

Dark was yelling so loud, that Emiko all the downstairs heard and came rushing up the stairs to find out about her little boy.

"Did I hear you say that, my Daisuke, is going to die?" Emiko asked, with a horror stricken look and tears running down her face. She like a worried mother, which she was.

"Well, the jewel," started Satoshi, "separates the dark from the light in a person who has two personalities or two souls. Well, the dark gets a body of its own from the blood and flesh of the light. After that the light will start to slowly die, while the dark will keep living."

"By the next full moon, Dai will be dead," said Dark with his face to the ground.

"Is there anything we can do?" asked Emiko, with hope in her eyes, the hope of saving her one and only son.

"Yes, it is possible," started Dark. "Daisuke and I need to touch the jewel same time, then we will become one, again."

Emiko's face should signs of relief but there was still the worrying of her son dieing and her not being able to do a thing. She would just have to rely on Dark and Satoshi, to save her precious Daisuke.

There was a ding coming from the kitchen, signaling that the cookies were done.

"I'll go get those," said Emiko, happily as she went downstairs to take care of the chocolate cookies.

"It amazes me that she can go from a worried mother to a happy mother in no time flat. How does she do it?" Dark said, amazed by Emiko's ability to change moods in a matter of seconds.

"That is something, we men will never understand," replied Satoshi, to Dark's weird and off the topic comment. "Before, I forget, I have found out where Daisuke is."

"You do!" said Dark excitedly.

"Yes, but you have to ask me nicely," said Satoshi, who is taking enjoyment in torturing Dark as much as possible.

"Fine," said Dark, not want to succumb to Satoshi's commands, but he really had no choice. "Will you PLEASE tell me where you think Dai is."

"I think he is on the island that is northeast of here and isn't very far."

"Yes! Daisuke, I'm coming for you," said Dark, who was so excited and ready to get Daisuke back, that he forgot that he doesn't know directions very well.

"Settle down!" Satoshi yelled.

"Why should I?" Dark said, giving Satoshi and evil glare and having a little bit of a pout going on. He was acting very childish.

"Two reasons, you don't have a sense of direction and I think it might be a trap."

"Why?"

"Dark, you are a hopeless case and I admire Daisuke for putting up with you stupidity."

"What did you say ," growled Dark, having his anger get the better of him.

"Nothing, and can we get back on topic." said Satoshi, annoyed as hell with the idiot in the room.

"Continue."

"The person, who graciously donated the jewel to the museum, might be the same person who kidnapped Daisuke."

"So, it was a trap from the start."

"That's what I have concluded to be true."

"When I get my hands on him, I'm going to KILL him," Dark said with a malice smile. "What's his name?"

"It's…,"

--------------------------------------------------------------

When Daisuke woke up, he was hanging by his arm, in a bright lighted room. It took Daisuke a while to focus, because the light was really bright, but as he was trying to focus, he noticed that his arms were getting tired. They felt like he had been hanging there for hours.

"Oh, you're awake," said a voice, the voice sounded deep and like it was enjoying itself. The voice came from the black shadow in front of Daisuke, since the light was right behind this shadow, Daisuke couldn't make out any physical features.

"Who…Who are you?" Daisuke stammered out.

"I am your worst nightmare," said the shadow and Daisuke could tell that he was smiling an evil smiling.

"Who are you?" Daisuke asked again, in hopes of getting a better answer than the last.

"You can call me, Winston.

-----------------------------------------

"It's Winston Rodregus," Satoshi said.

"Is he bad?" Dark asked, making Satoshi very annoyed.

"That's a stupid question!" yelled Satoshi, who by now was very annoyed but he had to calm himself down, so he can explain to this imbecile. "Alright, I will explain it to you. Winston kidnapped Daisuke, right."

"Right."

"Daisuke is your friend, right?"

"Right."

He will most likely try to hurt you friend," Satoshi said, still annoyed with Dark.

"Oh my gosh, he's bad!" Dark yelled, finally getting the picture.

"No, duh," Satoshi said sarcastically.

"We've got to go and save Dai," Dark said, while running to the door, again.

"How do you expect to save Daisuke, if you don't know what your getting into!" yelled Satoshi, who was getting real tired of Dark and his stupidity.

"What do you mean?" Dark asked, confused once again.

"There's more I need to tell you."

"Well, tell me then."

"Winston, has been sent to jail, numerous times for murder and child molestation."

"What's child molestation?" asked Dark, who has no clue what that means, but has a bed feeling.

"Child molestation, is when a grown man forces little kids into doing sex of some sort, or something alone those lines," said Satoshi, who was ready to kill Dark and his stupidity.

"Huh."

Satoshi slaps and shakes his head in a manner of 'I can't believe this person' kind of way. "I'll give you one word, rape."

"WE NEED TO SAVE DAI NOW!"

"Well, if Dai gets hurt, it is your fault for wasting time with stupid question," said Satoshi, who was now really annoyed with Dark.

"Well, if Dai gets hurt, it is you fault for telling me useless facts and things that I don't understand, so I have to ask those stupid questions," retaliated Dark.

"Fine, I won't help you find Dai, then," said Satoshi with his arms crossed and an serious look in his eyes.

"Sorry, Satoshi," Dark said, bending down to Satoshi's will once again, "will you PLEASE help me find Dai."

"I don't know?"

"Let me speak to Krad."

"Fine," Satoshi said, not liking the idea of Krad and Dark in the same room together, but he complied with Dark's request.

"I will not help you!" Krad said defiantly, when him and Satoshi had completed the change between themselves.

"Please," Dark said, trying to give puppy dog eyes, "I'll do anything."

"Anything?"

"Yes, anything."

"Fine, but when this is over, I get to kill you, got that." Krad said while giving Dark, an I'm serious look.

"Yes." Dark said, not liking the idea, but he needed to save Daisuke.

"Good."

"Now, lead the way, Krad," Dark said as nicely as possible.

With that, the two left, flying through the air and to their destination. The island where Daisuke might be.

-----------------------------------

"What do you want with me?" Daisuke asked weakly, because he wanted to know but he also didn't want to know at the same time.

"Hmm, let me think. First, I want to have some fun and then kill you," Winston said with a nod and a smile.

"Kill…Kill me?"

"Of course, I'm going to kill you," Winston answered with his evil smile, "that is the reason, I kidnapped you."

This new information, had horrified Daisuke to the point of him wanting to die on the spot. He was alone and the psycho path wanted to kill him and wanted to have fun with him. Daisuke had an idea, but he really didn't want to find out, but curiosity got the better of him.

"What…What do you mean by fun?" Daisuke asked, regretting it as soon as he was finished with the sentence.

"I'll do a little this and a little that, you know."

"I don't know." Daisuke replied, wishing that Dark would somehow find him and save him, but things weren't looking up.

"Well, you will find out, soon enough," Winston replied, to Daisuke, with his smile that sent shivers down Daisuke's spine.

**A/N: Thanks for reading and I'm going to apologize that I made Dark sound really stupid, but it is what I perceive his personality to be. So sorry and I hoped you enjoyed this chapter of Jewel of Nadia.**


End file.
